


you put a spell on me

by jxnathanbyers



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnathanbyers/pseuds/jxnathanbyers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gustavo likes Emma, despite there being a "curse" placed on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you put a spell on me

“Ask her out.” Audrey sat down beside Stavo, Zoe looking at the other girl strangely. It was common knowledge that you had to sit with your House, but Audrey had never been one to really follow the rules. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” But Stavo was already hiding a piece of paper under the table, tucking his quill into his bag. 

The person that Audrey was referring to was none other than Emma Duval. She was known to have a curse placed over her. It seemed like everyone she came into contact with died, but she was laughing now. Most likely at something Brooke had said. Audrey rolled her eyes then made a grab for the piece of paper, pulling it towards her.

On it was a portrait of Emma, that same laugh etched on her face. Stavo blushed and took it from Audrey, stuffing it into his bag next to his quill. Audrey didn’t even say anything before Stavo whispered, “Shut up.” 

“Just go say hello!” Audrey said, a bit too loudly for the other members of his House began sending her looks. Stavo just rolled his eyes, but waited as Audrey continued. “Or are you afraid of the curse?” She wiggled her fingers and Stavo swiped at them. 

Stavo quickly looked at Emma to make sure she hadn’t heard anything, but the girl was talking to Brooke, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She wasn’t alone, not by a long shot. But there was something in her eyes that reminded Stavo of loneliness. It was the same look he saw in the mirror. 

Before he could choke down his courage he got up, much to the surprise of Audrey. She grabbed the sleeve of his cloak before he could go over there. “Woah there, lovebird. I wasn’t serious.” 

“You should have thought of that before you interrupted my breakfast.” He booped Audrey’s nose. “Now, please go back to your House. I really don’t need my Headmaster Dad lecturing me again.” 

Audrey laughed and held her hands up in surrender. “Alright, alright. Fine. But you owe me. I came over here to get away from Kieran.”

Stavo watched as his best friend headed back to the Slytherin table and then he walked over to the Gryffindor table, taking a deep breath. He finally stood behind Emma. Brooke was the first one to see him, and she jabbed a finger in Emma’s ribs. Emma let out a yelp before looking up and seeing Stavo.

“Oh. Hello!” She said brightly, and Stavo’s heart did a pitter patter. 

“Uh, hi.” He awkwardly waved. “Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe talk a walk after first period? It’s a nice day. And you’re a nice person.”

Brooke giggled, but Emma just smiled. “I would love to, Stavo.”

Stavo smiled and then nodded, heading back to his table. He sat down before he realized that she knew his name. His smile grew even wider.


End file.
